Target: April O'Neil
Target: April O'Neil is the 32nd episode of TMNT and is the 6th episode of the second season. It aired on November 23rd, 2013. "Goongala!" Description April tries to resume her normal life, but she realizes that Casey's life may be put on the line when Karai and her Robot Foot Soldiers start to go after April. Plot The episode opens in the Shredder's hideout, where Karai speaks with the Shredder (who is in Japan) through a screen projected by a Mouser. He's upset because she attacked the Turtles against his orders, but is also upset because she didn't outmatch them. Karai blames her failure on the Robot Foot Soldiers, as they couldn't keep up with the Turtles. She then says that she can have the Kraang upgrade the Foot Bots, but the Shredder tells her to have no more dealings with them until his return, warning her that the consequences for defying him will be quite unfortunate. Once he signs off, Karai defiantly heads over to a Kraang hideout and sees that they are working on a robot (bearing a resemblance to Chris Bradford in his human ninja outfit) that she instructed them to make. She tells them that, when it's ready, they should send it after a target to prove it's worth. Karai believes that April O’Neil would be an appropriate target. The Kraang glare at Karai with troubled looks on their faces, but they agree to send it after April, secretly wanting to capture April to acheive their own goals. Meanwhile, April is walking home alone at night, while Donnie is following her closely. She eventually senses someone lurking around and tosses her Tessen behind the trash can that her 'stalker' is hiding behind. The Tessen whacks Donnie, sending him into the street and allowing April to see him. She's surprised to find him and is still enraged at him because he and his brothers were responsible for turning her father into a 'homicidal' and mindless mutant. She makes it clear that she never wants to see him again and wants to return to her normal life as a teenager. Before she leaves, however, Donnie tells her that some things are just beyond their control. Back in the Lair, the other Turtles are watching more episodes of the S.R.M.F.F. while Raph is slyly stealing some of Mikey's popcorn. Donnie shows up and notices that, in the S.R.M.F.F. episode, the princess character is angry that the others forgot her birthday and doesn't want to see them again, even going as far as to have the leg part of the giant robot (where the princess is) detach and fly off. Mikey comments that this is so similar to Donnie's life. He is offended by this, but Leo points out that the princess character has left about 27 times and has always returned to make amends with her team members. Donnie decides to go into his lab and be alone, but he sees that the Kraang orb is shining again. The Turtles hit the road in the Shell-Raiser and Donnie tells his brothers that the Kraang are working on some kind of secret, heavy weaponry. Mikey says that it might be lasers disguised as burritos. Raph says that this would make sense...if Mikey had the brain of an avocado. Leo tells them that, when they're done dealing with the Kraang, they'll go for some Mexican Pizza. Meanwhile, April shows up at an ice rink where Casey is shown practicing hockey. Casey immediately asks her if she came to study for school, but April says that she just wants to hang out and Casey flirts with her a little. He asks if she has any other friends, since she seems to be such a loner. April says that she used to have four close friends, but doesn't talk to them anymore and Casey understands this. Casey says that he once had a good friend, Nick, since 2nd grade and, after a play off where Casey wounded him (they were on opposing teams), he never spoke to Casey again. He says to her that there are some things beyond their control, which reminds her of what Donnie told her. Casey also says that they should go out and get some Pizza later, which also reminds her of the Turtles. Just then, Foot Ninjas arrive to intimidate April and start to attack her. April is able to defend herself, but, much like the Turtles, she's surprised that the Foot Soldiers are now robots. Casey shows up to help at the right time and smacks both of the robots down with hockey pucks. After Casey is nearly killed by a robot, however, he asks April if she owes them money...or something. More Foot then show up, and April says 'or something'. She wants Casey to go some place that's safe, but Casey is quite ecstatic about fighting the ninjas. They both say that they can take them down by themself, but April leads most of the Foot out of the building since she knows they're after her and her alone. Casey stays behind with a few of them, however, and is ready to fight. Meanwhile, April is able to find a way onto the rooftops, eluding the Foot Soldiers that are after her. Karai is watching April from another rooftop and sends a whole lot more Foot Soldiers after her, however. Meanwhile, the Turtles are just finding the Kraang hideout. Some Kraang gaurds are standing near the Turtles' entry point and Mikey distracts them with shaddow puppetry shone in a street light, giving the Turtles the element of surprise as they jump down and disable the droids. The Turtles go into the building and notice the giant Kraang robot that the aliens are working on and determine that this has to be the 'secret weapon'. April keeps fighting the Foot the best she can, but admits to herself that she needs help from the Turtles again and calls Donnie. Donnie's T-Phone starts vibrating in the Kraang lair and, luckily, the Kraang are not able to hear it. Donnie answers his phone quietly and April tells him that she'll need alot of help. With April at the mercy of the Foot-Bots, Donnie decides to run off and help her, even though Donnie 'agreed' to help his brothers shut down the Kraang's robot mech. Meanwhile, Casey is still at the ice rink fighting off the Foot Soldiers with ease, while April is surrounded by more Foot Soldiers on a playground. April tries to fight them off, but these robots are ruthless and relentless, and some of them even have four arms now. Karai finally appears alongside the robots and starts to attack April by herself with a spear. Donnie shows up to save her and manages to land some blows on Karai. Karai says that their rat master took someone that means a lot to her away from her, so she will now take someone away that means a lot to him (April). Donnie exclaims that he won't let anybody hurt April and Donnie knocks Karai to the ground with his Bo-Staff. In the Kraang hideout, the aliens detect the Turtles' presence and start to battle them, but this is stopped when Robo-Bradford is fully-charged and stands up. Mikey thinks that it's no big deal and jumps forward to fight the mech, but is easily defeated. This robot has a plasma whip and plasma sword, which are more than a match for the Turtles' weapons. It ties Leo up and gets ready to blast him with his laser eyes. The robot then boots up it's main programming, however, which is to target April. It locates her and leaves the building, forcing the Turtles to follow it. However, Mikey gets the chance to pick up one of the Kraang guns and accidentally fires at his brothers, much to their anger. Karai keeps fighting April, while Donnie tries to fend off the Robot Foot Soldiers. Robo-Bradford shows up, pushes Donnie aside and grabs April. The robot now reveals it's true goal, however, which is to kidnap April for the Kraang, and it now views everyone besides her as a threat to itself, even Karai and the Foot Soldiers. The Shell-Raiser then shows up (with Leo, Raph and Mikey in it) and slams right into the robot, which Mikey calls 'Chrome Dome'. They fire off a round of manhole covers at it, but 'Chrome Dome' destroys all of them with it's laser eyes. It then grabs the Shell-Raiser and flips it onto it's side. The Turtles notice a cracked panel on the robot's back and Donnie considers it to be a weak point. While Mikey and Raph immobolize the droid, Donnie gets up behind it, rips off the cracked panel and pulls out some wires. The robot malfunctions after this and spins the Turtles all around. April and Karai continue their duel, but Leo manages to come in and knocks Karai backward with a strong kick. Mikey finally defeats 'Chrome Dome' by stabbing it's own laser sword through it's chest. Karai vanishes with a smoke bomb, promising to return. April thanks the Turtles for saving her, but she then remembers Casey being left behind with the Foot Soldiers and runs back to the ice rink to make sure that he's fine. She sees that he's okay and that all of the robots were defeated by him. She slips a bit on the ice and ends up in Casey's arms. Donnie manages to see this and looks at it sadly. Back in the Lair, April shows up and makes amends with the Turtles. Leo comments that he and his brothers screwed up, resulting in her father getting mutated, but April says that she understands because there are things that nobody can control and the whole thing was an accident. She then promises that she'll never hold a grudge again. Master Splinter is glad to have her back again and April excitedly asks him if they can continue her Kunoichi training, to which Splinter replies with a 'Yes'. Mikey humorously offers April some old Pizza he found in his room, as a welcome home gift. April goes over to Donnie and thanks him for always being there, even when she didn't want him to be. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Donnie is so happy that he has a daydream in which he flies all over the world yelling "I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!!" Character Debuts * Chrome Dome Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but he didn't give out any wisdom. Production 39357194756294.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 83927465821.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 389485194432.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 93019384455436723.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 929109248454637374.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 929183645271735.jpg|Syoryboard Animatic 5637482847641891564637465.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 92920193057264.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 938736351295949264.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 74635261929405.jpg|Storyboard Animatic Trivia * The line Donnie said at the end of the episode ("I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!") is the same line used in all 4 TMNT movies, a 2003 series episode and a lyric from the 2003 series theme song. * Mikey played with 2 Kraang Weapons. Gallery April kisses Donnie.png tumblr_mwxx8nxKsi1stm5uxo2_500.jpg Chrome Dome.jpg Mikey watching tv.jpg Target: April 'O' Neil.jpg iu.jpg jl.jpg kh.jpg ko.jpg nb.jpg|Oops yh.jpg april_s_donnie_boy_by_cherrichelxd16-d633m6k.png Errors *Mrs. Campbell which was shown at the end credits didn't appear at all. Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2013 Category:Donnie Themed Episode Category:Friendship Category:Mutants